Get Through This
by rhodesXmorrisonXorton
Summary: Notorious womanizer Adam 'Edge' Copeland realizes that his days of skirt-chasing and one-night stands are over after a certain special girl he meets. Edge/OC One-shot


**One-Shot: Get Through This

* * *

**

***Author's Note: I just suddenly came up with this awesome one-shot idea involving the Rated R Superstar, Edge (For the purpose of this story, he'll be referred to by his real name, Adam Copeland). Hope you guys like this one!***

* * *

9.35am: Seattle, Washington

Adam 'Edge' Copeland, the Ultimate Opportunist, the one with the Parental Advisory label, the Rated R Superstar, was notorious for overzealous womanizing in the World Wrestling Entertainment, a trait that has made him infamous amongst both the Divas locker room, as well as the RAW Superstars. When he wasn't hitting on eye candy Divas like Kelly Kelly and Eve during work, he was frequently attending strip shows or nightclubs, where he'd find his catch of the night, civilian girl or stripper, and carry them away to his bedroom, where he would engage in inappropriate acts with them. The night after, he'd send the poor girl home after getting her number, then never calling her again.

Adam was the infamous Casanova of the WWE. He enjoyed the hot, nasty sex. To Adam Copeland, sex was like oxygen. He needed it to survive. He needed it every single day. He needed it to relax his nerves from the intense in-ring exercise he experienced nearly every single day of his life. He needed the pleasure. He needed the excitement. He needed the passion and the oozing lust.

He loved unhooking the clasps of the different colored bras. He loved the ecstasy that rushed through his body when he was about to hit his climax. He loved the way the women screamed his name in passion when he slipped his hard length into their clit. He especially loved it when half of them took his length that was on the verge of exploding with orgasm into their mouth, licking and sucking on it with craving need.

He wasn't interested in committed relationships; he though they were sissy and sappy. He thought true love only existed in fairytales and weddings were for people who gave a fuck about staying with each other forever for the rest of their lives. He wasn't the one-woman type. He loved to flirt around with the many exotically beautiful women of the world. He didn't need a single woman to keep him from having fun.

Yet somewhere, deep down inside of him, he felt as though he was missing something. Despite the nasty, pleasuring sex that swept his stress away, Adam felt as though he was missing something. He knew that the stress only disappeared after a few hours and then came back to bother him again. As the years passed, he began to realize that the orgasms he felt nearly every single night of his life weren't enough. Come to think of it, they weren't even that memorable. The one-night stands were, frankly, forgettable. By the next morning, he completely forgot the name of the desperate fan girl or whore he slept with.

Throughout his entire career in the WWE, Adam looked around him and everywhere he saw, he saw his fellow work colleagues with their girlfriends or wives, talking and laughing and having a great time together, not just for a single night. He hadn't experienced that for over four years, since his dramatic breakup with Amy Dumas. It wasn't that he and Amy hated each other – the controversial love-triangle drama that had caused her nothing but hell made her decide to end things with him. Adam was heartbroken over Amy breaking up with him, but he knew it was for her own sake.

Adam was afraid of getting involved in an open relationship with someone else and end up facing the same negative publicity he received while he was dating Amy. He was afraid of the harassment he and his girlfriend would receive from the public; he shuddered upon the memory of some random people he didn't know yelling 'Whore!' to Amy when they were walking her dog one day.

He didn't want that to happen to him again. And since Amy left him, Adam hadn't been involved in a committed relationship with anyone else. For the past four years, he was pretty much sleeping around with random women, experimenting around, searching for another woman he could fall in love with all over again. So far, it was nearly the end of 2010, and for over four years, he still hadn't found his match.

That was until he met Brianna Hudson, a gorgeous young brunette in her late twenties, at a club he visited about two months ago in Seattle. Brianna worked as a bartender at the club; Adam had spotted her serving tequilas to a group of clubbers whilst making his way on the dance floor. He had made a beeline for the stunning brunette, ignoring the other girls around him. She looked up and smiled at him gently, and Adam saw a twinkle in her hazel eyes that made her, for some reason, unforgettable to him.

Brianna had a smoking hot body like all the other women he slept with, and she definitely had a very pretty face, but there was something besides her appearance that drew Adam towards her. There was something about Brianna that made her more attractive in Adam's eyes.

He remembered when he noticed Brianna's defiant and hard-to-get personality. When he leaned over to touch her hair, he remembered how instead of giggling girlishly like all the other girls he'd charmed before, she went straight to the point and asked him suspiciously if he was trying to flirt with her. He remembered ordering a Sex on the Beach, adding a little sexual innuendo into his request.

"_You mean the drink? Of course," she laughed, turning her back towards him and immediately fixing his drink._

Adam silently wished for the other kind as he watched Brianna adding the ingredients to his cocktail. He couldn't help but admire the fascinating view before him – those skinny dark gray denim jeans hugged that perfect ass so tightly, he couldn't help but let out a flirtatious whistle. What a perfect ass she had. He could stare at it forever. He wondered if the rest of her body was just as delicious to look at as Brianna gave Adam his ready made Sex on the Beach, the cocktail, not the other kind, if you know what he meant in his dirty mind.

Throughout that entire night, Adam paid no attention to all the other women who flocked him in that club he visited nearly two months ago. His attention was fixed on Brianna, and only Brianna. Instead of spotting out dancing women clad in skimpy crop tops and micro minis, he spent that entire night chatting with and getting to know Brianna. During the entire conversation, Adam realized he had never felt this way about any other woman since Amy. He hadn't connected this way with other women since Amy. The more he and Brianna conversed, the more and more he became attracted to her. By the time it was time for him to leave, Adam knew he had to talk to Brianna again, so he ensured he left the club, but not without obtaining the gorgeous Brianna's cell phone number.

Since that first meeting with Brianna, he couldn't get the bodacious brunette out of his mind. When he wasn't working out or practicing matches with his fellow wrestler friends, he was spending nearly every minute of his free time texting or chatting with Brianna. She was free during most of the day, so Adam took this convenient opportunity to talk to her some more. He remembered that one night when they both had the night off because the two of them had off-nights at the same time, when they spent hours and hours just talking to each other on the phone.

However, as of late, Brianna hadn't called or texted him for the past few weeks or so. She wasn't in the club she worked in either, whenever Adam tried to visit her. The WWE was leaving Seattle in two days and Adam wanted, no, he _needed_ to see her. He wanted to know what was up with Brianna. Adam was starting to get worried about Brianna, something that he had been new to for years. Strangely, he hadn't been this concerned about any other women since Amy.

He decided to try and call Brianna again. Picking up his phone, he dialed Brianna's number and waited for her answer, praying that she would pick up.

"Hello?"

_Oh, thank you, Lord_, Adam thought silently to himself.

"Bri? Sweetheart, what's wrong? You haven't called for ages and you got me really worried."

"Adam, I…"

Suddenly, Adam heard Brianna coughing uncontrollably. "Oh my God, hang on a moment…" Brianna put herself on hold temporarily. Adam froze when he heard her throwing up in the background.

"Sorry Adam, what were you saying?" Brianna asked groggily. Adam sensed something was wrong with Brianna.

"Bri, baby, you sound awful," said Adam worriedly, "are you sick or something?"

"I've been like this for the past month or two," groaned Brianna, "I haven't been going to work as of late because I've been feeling so sick."

_I've been like this for the past month or two._

Adam's insides lurched. _Oh no, it can't be. _Adam thought frantically.

Fearing the worst, Adam decided to go and see her, but not before stopping by the pharmacy to pick up something.

"Baby, I'll be right there," said Adam hurriedly before he left for the pharmacy, "where's your address?"

Brianna told him the address of her house, and immediately Adam headed straight for her apartment number after picking up something important from the pharmacy.

Adam knocked on the door frantically. "Brianna! You in there? It's me, Adam!" His heart nearly stopped when he heard Brianna's uncontrollable coughing from the other side of the door.

"Hold on, Adam, I'll be right there!" moaned Brianna. He heard her scrambling for the door and it soon unlocked and opened.

Brianna was still as beautiful as she looked the night Adam first met her, however, she looked extremely worn out, and her hair was in a mess. He noticed that she was clutching onto her stomach.

"Baby, I think you should try this out," said Adam, pulling out a cardboard box from the paper bag he held in his hand.

Brianna stared at the rectangular box and her hazel eyes widened in shock. "Adam, you don't think…"

"I think so, baby," said Adam, looking down guiltily.

There was a long silence.

"Okay," said Brianna. She suddenly started coughing again. Adam ushered her into her apartment and helped her to the couch. He immediately fetched her a cold towel and placed it on her hot forehead. Adam helped her to the bathroom, where she did what she needed to do, and set the timer for five minutes.

Once she was done, Adam carried her back to the couch and placed her in his lap. He held both of her hands, not wanting to look at her.

"Adam, do you think I could be…"

"Baby, if you are, then blame it all on me. It's all my fault I got you into this," sighed Adam, glancing up at Brianna's worried hazel eyes, "if I hadn't taken you to my room that night, all of this would have never happened. If you are, then I'll take care of you. I can't let you fend for yourself like this. I can't leave you just like that. I'll help you get through this if the result is positive. I swear to my word, I'll stay by your side the entire time, up till it happens. I promise."

Adam clearly remembered that amazing night with Brianna a few days after their meeting – he had taken her out to see a movie and then brought her back to his hotel room, where he made love to her in bed. After that unforgettable night with Brianna, Adam confessed his love for her, something he hadn't done in years, and took her as his one and only. He had never felt this way about anyone in a long time, ever. Since that night with Brianna, he hadn't had the decency to visit nightclubs and pick up women like he used to, nor was he interested in taking more than one drink per night. He realized how much he had changed since meeting Brianna.

Little did he realize, though, that one night with Brianna was going to change his life forever.

The alarm went off from the timer in the bathroom, and slowly Brianna got up to go check the results. Adam followed her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Brianna peered up at the results, squinting her eyes, scrutinizing the test to make sure that she was reading it right.

There were two lines on the reader display.

"Brianna…" Adam drifted off from his words, completely speechless. He had been hit hard by what he had just seen.

Brianna turned around to look at him, her hazel eyes sparkling with happiness, the twinkling of her eyes putting Adam into a trance. Her skin began to glow brilliantly.

"Adam…I'm pregnant." 


End file.
